Benutzer Diskussion:MtaÄ
Inaktive Wie wird ein Wikia inaktive, kann der Grüder das bestimmen-- :Jeder der weiß, wie man die Vorlage einbaut kann das bestimmen. Regel: ~60 Tage keine administrative Tätigkeit. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 17:41, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) schutz könntes du bitte mein wiki zu schutzen das nur noch angemeldete hier bearbeitenkönnen weil die in lezter Zeit hier nur noch Sch*** schreiben-- :Kann ich technisch nicht. Frag mal Avatar. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 18:18, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) Alles Wiki Kann ich Wikia erstellen was so änlich wie Wikipedia ist wo man jedes Thema reinschreiben kann und denn die Link´s zu den Wikia´s darüber machen :Nein, das ist nicht im Sinne des Erfinders (bzw. der Gründer von Wikia, denn "Wikia ist der Teil der in Wikipedia nicht ist") Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 13:57, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Wie ist das denn mit den Helfer sein kann ich nun Helfer sein oder nicht ::Willst du zu meinen Bakupedia:Community-Team gehöhren hier :: :::Nein, Avatar hat nochmal betont, dass dies zur Zeit nicht möglich ist - und ich kann deinem Community-Team nicht beitreten, da ich vom Thema keine Ahnung habe; insofern kann ich hier nichts außer optischen Edits machen... und ich finde sowas reicht nicht. Daher muss ich nein sagen. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 14:11, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Admintext Könntes du auf dieser Seite ein Text schreiben von Dir Helfer Falls wieder Helfer gesucht werden kannst du mir dann das sagen :Kann ich dann machen. In nächster Zeit aber nicht... Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 17:03, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) spam Der Link hier klapp nicht wegen Spam aber da habe ich meinen Chat raum drine Hier der Link http:// www.carookee.com/account/Bakupedia aber mit Leerzeichen weil ich denn sonst nicht schreiben kann :Kann ich leider wenig machen. Frag mal hier: w:talk:Spam blacklist (englisch). Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 09:12, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Mailingliste Wie kann man eine Mailingliste machen-- 12:11, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Ich weiß es nicht.... frag mal im Central Wiki in den Foren, oder Avatar. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 12:16, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Kann man hier html benutzen-- 12:18, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Ich denke nicht. Du kannst es aber ja mal versuchen, wenn es geht, ist es gut, wenn nicht, geht's halt nicht. Ich nehm kaum mal bis gar kein html. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 12:22, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hilfs seiten Ich habe hier meine Eigenden Hilfsseiten gemacht ist das Schlimm-- 10:33, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Nein, das ist nicht schlimm, es ist sogar gut, das zeigt nämlich, dass du viel am Wiki arbeitest und deinen Nutzern auch eigen modifizierte Inhalte (Hilfeseiten) anbietest. Gut so :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 10:38, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) Spotlight wäre mein Wikia jetzt bereit für ein Spotlight oder muss ich noch arbeiten dafür-- 11:33, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Also, zum einen geht sowas nicht, es ist nur eine Vorlage im Artikel (mehr Text, beschreiben, alles was man wissen muss, wenn man gar keine Ahnung hat); dann erschließt siche mir der Sinn von dieser Seite nicht. http://de.bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Geyser_Gate geht auch nicht, kein Text, nur ein Bild (ich hab keine Ahnung vom Thema, und wenn ich die Seite ansehe wird es kaum mehr; so musst du denken); und hier http://de.bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Facing_Ace muss ich doch leider mal zum Ausdruck bringen, dass das so klingt, wie wenn ich einem Franzosen etwas schreibe - er versteht es ungefähr, aber es stimmt nicht (ganz). Also Rechtschreibung und Grammatik müssten überprüft werden. Wenn diese Punkte behoben sind, dann können wir nochmal drüber reden. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 18:02, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) Boxen Wie kann man solche Boxen machen wie hier thumb|400px :Seite bearbeiten, Vorlagennamen finden, kopieren. So geht das im Regelfall :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 18:32, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) Vorlage Ich habe diese Vorlage von der Seite kopiert aber mein Vorlage kalppt nicht kannst du dir das mal angucken :Keine Ahnung. Ich hab einmal die fehlende Vorlage von der anderen Seite kopiert, und es sollte gehen... versuch es einfach mal zu verwenden, wenn es geht, gut, wenn nicht, frag mal jemanden von dort. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 19:07, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wikia Könnte ich ein Wikia Statiskik aufmachen wo jedes Wiki sich eintragen kann und dann einmal die Woche oder monat die Besucher Anzahelen bekommen in eine Diagramm--Laximilian scoken 16:48, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich meine Das so ungefähr wie Wikia Surport da kann sie ein Wiki eintragen und bekommt wenn es will ein die Woche, Monat oder Jahr PS.sag einfach ja oder nein--Laximilian scoken 13:57, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Nein, ist unmöglich wegen des enormen Aufwands, den Avatar alleine tragen müsste. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 14:06, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Kann ich das Wiki nicht betreiben--Laximilian scoken 08:02, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Es steht dir frei, ein Wiki zu starten - nur du wirst an keine Statistiken kommen und Avatar lässt nicht mal mir welche zukommen. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 09:22, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Dann guck mal hier --Laximilian scoken 09:27, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC)thumb|400px ...ja... ok, mach wie du meinst, nur die Statistik ist inoffiziell, das musst du erwähnen. Aber sonst viel Glück, ich hab aber keine Zeit dafür. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 09:29, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hauptseite Könntes du mir helfen eine neue Hauptseite zu Gestalten, wenn du heute nicht kannst dann sag mir einen Tag wann wir dass machen können--Laximilian scoken 09:31, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Heute und Morgen ist nicht möglich, da ich noch etwas größeres für ein Meeting vorbereiten muss. Freitag bin ich erst abends da, und... na ja, mach mir einfach ein Bild mit Paint und ich versuch das dann so aussehen zu lassen in nächster Zeit. Nur die Boxen bitte, ich will keine Texte abtippen. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 09:34, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) So anlich wie im Kirby-Wiki bloss mit anderen Farben und was für ein Meeting steht denn bevor--Laximilian scoken 09:42, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) :International Wikia... Helfer und Staffs. Was wichtiges. Darf aber von meinem Vertrag her nix weiteres verraten... :( MtaÄ @ Wikia p (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 09:43, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) E-Mail wieso hast du ein Wikia E-mail hast du die hier bekommen oder hast du dir selber gemacht (ich meine so eine MtaÄ @ Wikia ) wenn man die bei wikia hier bekommt denn kann ich vieleicht auch eine haben--Laximilian scoken 11:47, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Wo steht, dass ich eine hätte...? Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 11:56, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Da steht nicht dirkt das du ein hast aber sie hat wikia im namen aus dieser Seite http://www.youtube.com/user/KorasnosVonGadeen--Laximilian scoken 12:03, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Nee, das ist nicht meine Mail. Soll soviel heißen wie "ich bin MtaÄ in Wikia". Eine Wikiamail hab ich nicht und das wird wohl noch ne Weile so bleiben... Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 12:09, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::kann man sich bei wikia eine Wikia E-Mail machen--Laximilian scoken 12:11, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::::Nein, nur Angestellte im Regelfall. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 12:12, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Haupt Hast du morgen vormittag zeit mir die Hauptseite zu machen--Laximilian scoken talk 18:33, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Morgen Vormittag bin ich gar nicht online... Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 18:40, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Wann bist du denn Online Morgen--Laximilian scoken talk 18:47, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Ben... je ne sais pas... peut-être le soir. Mais, au fait, en allemand, on écrit les adjectifs petit, pas grand au début du mot. J'ai eu besoin de dire cela... ben, le soir, peut-être. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 18:53, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::Wieso schreibst du auf Franz. wir können doch Deutsch schreiben--Laximilian scoken talk 18:55, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::::Achso, mach ich gerne, und auf deiner Benutzerseite steht fr-2.... da dachte ich du verstehst das...? Hieß so ungefähr "evtl morgen Abend"... Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 18:58, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::::Avec demain soir ne va pas parce que je suis chez mon ami à visite--Laximilian scoken talk 18:59, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::::::Ah bon... as-tu fait une image ou voudrais-tu encore l'accueil de de.kirby ? Si oui, c'est assez difficile, parce qu'il faut trop des modifications et j'ai aussi pensé s'il ne me faut pas faire tout la page plus facile... au fait, je crois que... quand tu voudrais l'accueil complète... tu peux le copier :) mais je peux le faire aussi... donc, tu attendrais jusqu'à la modification je ferai ou il te faut l'accueil current ? Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 19:06, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::::::hast du jetzt zeit--Laximilian scoken talk 19:09, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Cela veut dire que tu voudrais l'accueil current ? (peut-être, plus oui que non) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 19:11, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::ja und wie lange dauert es ein Logo zu machen bei dir und schreib bitte wieder in Deutsch--Laximilian scoken talk 19:13, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Schade, ich schreib gerne franz :) kommt drauf an, ob ich ein Bild habe oder nicht und ob das Programm mitspielt... Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 19:15, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Hier habe ich ein Bild kannst du mir daraus ein Logo machen--Laximilian scoken talk 19:20, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) thumb|left|250px right Sowas...? Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 19:28, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC)